


where life begins (and love never ends)

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A teeny tiny bit of smut, Babies, Children, Dad!Archie, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Future, Mom!Veronica, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Varchie!Centric, family life, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: A collection of fluffy, family drabbles nobody asked for.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Others to be added
Comments: 45
Kudos: 60





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So before anything, yes this is a repost! (the original was posted here about a year ago) I didn’t like it, so I improved it and am now reposting. So, I didn’t steal anything.
> 
> Currently not beta’d so please excuse any mistakes! They’re all mine.
> 
> Love you all <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie lets his four-year-old paint his nails.”

_Pink_

  
  
  
  


Archie Andrews is a lot of things; father-of-two, husband, musician, former football player and business graduate. But there is one thing he figured he’s not.

_A doll for his four year old daughter._

Never in his thirty years of life - _and four years of parenting -_ did the redhead imagine being on the floor of a _very_ pink bedroom, getting his fingernails painted by a _very_ excited child.

 _Enter Amelia Elizabeth_ , the eldest Andrews child, a beautiful part of their family, she ruled the Andrews’ house with her sassy attitude and raven hair. She is surrounded by so many boys, _Betty and Jughead only having boys, Josie and Reggie as-well_ , which led to Veronica and Archie ( _mainly Archie_ ) struggling to say no to her.

That is how he ended up on his daughter’s bedroom floor, with pink off all colours, fingernails.

As soon as Archie had gotten Luke, _their gorgeous auburn-haired eight-month-old son,_ to sleep, Mila had demanded to paint her father’s nails. Of course, Archie couldn’t say no as his little girl is too damn adorable, something she gets from her mother.

Before leaving Luke’s nursery, Archie switches on the baby monitor so he can keep an eye on the baby from Mila’s room. He quietly closes the door and tiptoes his way down the winding staircase to where the newest member of the family is laying.

Five-month-old yellow labrador, _Clouds,_ lays at the bottom of the stairs most likely waiting for Mila to come and play. The little girl and Clouds were inseparable from the day the puppy came home. Archie had wanted his children to have a dog to grow up with just like he had.

Archie scratches the puppy behind his ears before letting him out into the yard. He stumbles up the stairs soon after, making his way to his daughters bedroom, 

“Daddy!” Mila squeals, as her father enters her bedroom. “Look at all these pretty colors!” Archie can’t figure out if he is on board with his four-year-old playing with make-up. Although the stuff she has is only worn out products from Veronica’s collection, he is still sceptical.

Archie acts excited as he replies. “They're so pretty, Princess."

Mila is a complete daddy’s girl, she loves her mami just as much as her daddy, but she has always been more attached to Archie right from when she was a baby. Luke is the opposite but although he is more attached to his mom than his dad, the baby loves his cuddles with grandpa Fred the most.

The young Andrews begins to sort all her nail polish into sections. One for pink, one for purple, and then a space for her lonesome red polish. Archie is happy to entertain his little princess but when agreeing to this, he was at least hoping for anything other than a pink or purple color.

“What color do you want, Daddy?” Mila grins, pointing to her collection. The little girl is thrilled to have her daddy to play with, he has only a few days off a week, and he makes sure to make the most of it with his kids.

“What colors do you have?” Archie asks with a smile, even though he knows what colors she has. 

_Pink, Purple, Red._

Mila giggles before pointing towards the floor where the nail polish remains. “Pink! Purple! Red!” The little girl yells to her father.

Archie chuckles before reminding Mila to lower her voice as her baby brother is sleeping across the hall. 

“Can I have red?” He questions, the young girl let’s out a huff, wanting her dad to have pink nails. _She gets her sass from her mom for sure_. Mila smiles at Archie, knowing she can change his mind with her cheeky grin.

“How about pink?”

Archie runs his hand through his hair before he looks towards his mini raven-haired princess, how can he say no to her? The redhead nods before placing his right hand on the floor for Mila to paint. She claps her hands with excitement, picking out a sparkly pink paint. He _really_ hopes Ronnie has something to get it off with before he has to go to work, _or to the gym_ , the next day. 

Mila carefully unscrews the cap off the nail polish and begins her work on her father’s hand. Archie has high hopes for his daughter's talent, but he probably shouldn’t. 

It looks like a _unicorn_ has puked all over his hand. Not only are his nails covered in glitter and pink paint, all of the skin on his fingers are too. Archie cringes to himself when he looks at the mess covering his hand. If Veronica can’t get it off, he may cry.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Mila questions, obviously seeing her father’s facial expressions. She sweetly smiles at him and it’s enough to take away any regret he had. His little girl deserves everything.

It amazes him how much Mila looks like Veronica, _his Ronnie_ . When he and Veronica were twenty-six, _and freshly engaged_ , they found out their lives would change drastically as they had a baby on the way. They’d been as careful as they could be in the moment, but when you let two young-adults loose in Rome, you can’t expect them to be carrying protection _everywhere_ they go.

The feeling that shot through Archie’s chest when Veronica showed him the pregnancy test is one of the best feelings he’d ever felt. Yes, they were young, yes, he was scared, but they were going to have a baby together. 

_Their baby_.

It had been amazing when Mila was born, dark hair already atop her head, her dark brown eyes the same as her fathers. She was more than perfection, _she was a tiny Veronica._

Three-and-a-half years after Mila Andrews entered the world, and one wedding later, Archie and Veronica were soon expecting their baby boy. Archie had never wanted a boy, he didn’t know how to take care of a boy, but when Luke was born, he couldn’t ask for anything else. He would take care of this baby the best he could, he had to be just as amazing as his father. He _had_ to be the father the little boy deserves. 

Mila had attached herself to Archie immediately after her birth, never wanting to leave his side.

“I’m great, Princess.”

  
  
  
  


After what feels like hours of being sat on a soft, _yet uncomfortable_ , carpet, Mila finally announces she’s finished. Archie lets out a sigh of relief, his ass gone numb from being sat on the floor.

“You look so beautiful, Daddy!” Mila says with delight. The look on her face is enough to make Archie the happiest person on the planet. After having a beautiful child with the love of his life, Archie Andrews hadn’t thought his life could get better, until Luke completed their family, making each member that bit happier. They are all he needs in his life. _Veronica, Mila and Luke._

“Thank you, Princess.” Archie replies, he is so thankful for his life.

Mila giggles again, the same way her mother does, before she speaks again. “You’re my pretty boy.”

Archie lets out a hearty chuckle, amused by his daughter's words. She is known for coming out with funny phrases, _like calling her dad a pretty boy_. Mila jumps up from where she is sitting and throws herself into her father’s arms. Archie hugs her back, squeezing the little girl in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Just as Mila pulls away, the familiar sounds of heels against the hardwood floor and soft gurgles fill Archie’s ears. 

_Ronnie_.

“I thought Daddy was _my_ pretty boy.”

Archie and Mila lookup, they are faced with Veronica, _Mami_ , and a very happy Luke.

Veronica thrives in her job. After graduating college with a major in Political Science, Veronica was soon accepted into law school and before they knew it, she was a hotshot lawyer, winning every case she was given. The only thing she didn’t like about her job was being away from her babies - _and her Archiekins_ . Her days are long, and she only ever has Sunday’s off work but she is _always_ home for bedtime, even earlier if she can get away.

“Mami!” Mila almost screams, running towards her mom. “You’re home!” The little girl wraps herself around Veronica’s legs, squeezing just as tight as she had with her father. Veronica passes the baby to Archie so she can pick up her daughter. “I missed you so much, Mami.”

Veronica nuzzles her face into her daughter’s thick hair, breathing her in. Sometimes she envies Archie for having so much time with their children, but she would never ask for him to be different, he is more than perfect. “I missed you too, Mija.” Luke makes a gurgling noise from his fathers arms and they all laugh. “You too, Amorcito.” 

Mila presses a kiss to her mom’s cheek before asking to be put down. When Veronica places her on the floor, the four-year-old runs to where her brother - who Archie had put down only moments before, is playing with her toys. “Lukey! That’s mine!”

As their children play together, Archie and Veronica finally embrace each other in a tight hug. Archie pulls back first, needing to kiss her. He hasn’t felt her lips against his in hours and it’s all he needs. Archie places his hands on her cheeks as he plants a sweet kiss to her lips, she is what he needs to survive.

They hold their kiss for as long as they can, but as they need to breathe, Veronica pulls away to put her head on his broad shoulder. “I love you, Mi Amor.”

“I love you too, Baby.”

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie and Veronica try to have sexy times but their baby has other ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another repost! This is a favourite of mine so I hope y’all like it too :)
> 
> Thank you to amazing Katiekins for being the best beta <3

_Hello, Sleepless Nights_

  
  
  
  


“Mila is finally down.” Archie grunts as he enters the bedroom. Getting their four-year-old to sleep has become a difficult thing to do, her father being the only one to successfully get the young girl to bed.

After three story books, two soft-sung songs and plenty of cuddles, the little girl finally dosed off for the night. Archie had to sneakily and quietly leave his daughters bedroom, to make sure she stayed sound asleep.

Now, he and Veronica could have their much needed mom and dad time.

Veronica smiles as her husband climbs into bed where she is laying in her _midnight-blue_ , satin pyjamas, all ready for bed. Archie leans over and places his lips against hers, sweetly kissing her.

They continue to kiss slowly, making the most of each other while they can. They haven’t had time to just make-out in so long. _Archie’s missed it._

Eventually, Veronica wraps her arms around her husband's neck and deepens their kiss. Archie runs his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Veronica gladly lets his tongue into her mouth as she allows Archie to take control, loving the rare moments he does. 

_He_ has to make the most of it as she hardly ever gives up the control.

“Archie-” Veronica breathes out as his mouth attaches itself to her pulse-point. “Baby, I need you.”

“You have me.”

She holds Archie in place as he begins to suck on her neck. Veronica presses her head against her pillow as her eyes roll back, her pleasure present across her face. He knows exactly how to make her go crazy. The redhead starts to move down her body, stopping at her collar bone first.

He lets his mouth run around the area, lightly biting her skin before he soothes it with his tongue. Veronica closes her eyes and let’s herself feel, they haven’t really been intimate, _besides a few quickies in the shower, but that’s all,_ since before Luke was born. He’s now five-months old. 

Luke has been a more demanding baby than Mila. He cries more, he sleeps less and he is just plain fussy. Every time the married couple ever get close to sex, or _anything_ intimate, their baby son will cry like he knows what is going on. Of course they’ve had sex since Luke was born, but it’s never like they want it to be. It is always too quick, and as much as they once enjoyed quickies, the couple miss the times where they could lay in bed all day doing nothing but cuddle and fuck.

They like to take their time.

  
  
  
  


Just as Archie moves his soft lips towards her tender breast, a screeching cry strikes their ears. _Luke_. They both sigh, knowing it will be very unlikely they’ll get the night to themselves now that their son is awake.

He rests his head against her stomach before grunting, he needs to see to the baby before he wakes up the whole neighbourhood.

“Archie, get him before he makes Mila up!” Veronica hisses, there is no way she is in the right headspace to calm her son down, _she needs to calm herself down._

Archie huffs before getting to his feet. Any mood that had been in the room soon disappeared at the sound of their baby crying. The redhead wants to scream, but Luke is doing enough of that alone.

  
  
  
  


Once Archie reaches his son's nursery, he quickly grabs Luke in his arms and hushes the baby. The smallest Andrews’ quickly calms down in his father's hold, all he had wanted is the comfort and love of his dad. Archie wraps the little boy in his arms, softly singing to get him to sleep.

As Archie is holding his red headed son, he feels how hot the baby is, obviously running a fever. Luke is still fussing in his arms and Archie knows the baby won’t be sleeping in his own bed tonight. Any disappointment he had with his son before is soon extinguished and replaced with concern.

Archie tries his hardest to be like his own father, he doesn’t know why, but the thought of a son has always been more terrifying than the thought of a daughter. For what it’s worth, he thinks he’s a good father to his kids. “It's okay, Bear, Daddy has you.” Archie speaks, trying to comfort the baby the best he can. 

He continues to whisper into Luke’s ear, hoping to calm him down. After minutes and minutes, Archie gives up and carries his son to the bedroom where Veronica is.

“Oh, Amorcito, what happened?” Veronica coos as she jumps up and takes the still-fussy baby from Archie. Luke cuddles into his mother, the feeling of his mom’s skin against his own making him calm slightly. “He has a fever.” Veronica babbles as she rocks her son back and forth.

She hates it when her children get sick. And like every mother she always fretts about their health, doubting and blaming herself for not keeping them safe even when she knows, deep inside, she can’t protect them both from everything in the world. 

Veronica doesn’t even need to tell Archie to grab the Baby-Tylenol from the bathroom, before he’s back with the medicine in his hands. Luke will hate it, he always does, and it makes both his parents' hearts ache with guilt, but they know it will make him feel better - _and finally sleep._

They measure out the correct dosage before giving Luke the medicine. The child screams, kicks and throws his arms around but Veronica is able to hold him in place while Archie gives him the medicine.

After five minutes of Luke screeching and crying, he finally calms down and falls back to sleep in his mother’s arms.

“Should I take him back to his crib?” Archie asks, he knows what the answer most likely will be, but maybe he still has hope that he and Veronica can have their much needed alone time. He knows his son is sick, but Archie is human and there’s only so much he can take. 

“No.” Veronica answers extremely quickly, her baby boy will be staying in her arms until he feels better. If his fever continues to rise, Veronica will call the pediatrician, but it isn’t uncommon for the children to get an occasional temperature.

After Archie has finally stripped into his boxers, ( _he would normally sleep in the nude but not while his son is sleeping next to him_ ) he settles down next to his beautiful wife, who has their son asleep on her bare chest. Eventually, Archie will move Luke into the space between them but Veronica still wants her baby as close as possible to her, especially as she nurses. The redhead places a kiss against Luke’s head before he kisses Veronica’s lips as a way to say goodnight.

_It is going to be a long night._

  
  
  
  


After what feels like hours of laying next to his wife and son - _who are both asleep_ , the door to Archie and Veronica’s bedroom slowly opens to show the face of Mila. The little girl is carrying her stuffed llama toy, and she looks exhausted, _obviously just woken up._

“Daddy?” The young girl asks as she stands still in the doorway of her parents room. “I had a bad dream.”

Archie smiles slightly, looking at his little girl with her raven hair in a braid and _purple polka-dot_ pyjamas covering her tiny body. It was for moments like this that Archie is thankful for their king sized bed.

“Climb in, Princess.” Archie whisperers, trying not to disturb Veronica and Luke, who are sound asleep next to him. “Quietly, though.”

Mila giggles - _quietly, of course_ , and runs to the bed, before she climbs in next to Archie and Luke. Veronica stirs before she opens her eyes to see her daughter in the bed. Archie notices and looks into her chocolate orbs. He smiles and it’s all she needs to fall back into a deep slumber.

He loves his little family, with everything he has, even when they stole his bed... _and his wife._

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	3. part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie finds out his sixteen-year-old daughter has a boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is the last of re-uploads for this series, so I’ll be coming out with some new stuff soon! Let me know on Tumblr if there’s anything you wanna read for this fic. 
> 
> Currently unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine :)

_all grown up_

  
  
  
  


_“You’re kidding, right?”_

_“You’re not fucking serious?”_

_“Mila! Answer me!_

_“Archie!”_

  
  
  
  


_Earlier that day..._

Archie is exhausted. He is slowly starting to regret accepting nine gigs in a row - not that his manager gave him a choice in the matter. In fact Bart’s exact words were; _Archie, you’re famous now, you need to make an appearance at least twice a week._ Twice a week his ass.

He misses his wife, and he misses his kids.

Archie misses them all, but he also misses sleep.

As he’s driving home, Archie knows exactly what he wants when he gets through the door. He wants to eat a home-cooked meal, have a bath with his wife, and then go to bed. 

He definitely doesn’t want to have a fight with his sixteen-year-old daughter.

When Archie walks through the front door, he’s quickly greeted by the family’s two-year-old black Labrador, Bailey. 

It only takes a few extra moments for his four-year old to appear at his father, quickly wrapping his small arms around him. “I missed you, Daddy!” Archie chuckles as he scoops Joel up in his arms, hugging the boy tightly. 

“Joel Arthur Andrews! Get your butt here and eat your dinner!” Veronica yells from the dining area. Joel giggles as Archie ruffles his dark hair and places him down. The red head soon follows his son into the dining room where the rest of the family are.

Once Archie reaches his designated room, he gives Luke - who stands up to greet his father, a hug, and then he places a kiss on Mila’s forehead. After he has addressed his children, Archie moves over to his _beautiful_ wife. Veronica stands up from her chair to wrap her arms around Archie’s neck. He breathes in her scent, never getting over how amazing she always smells. 

“I missed you.” Veronica whispers into his ear, quiet enough for only Archie to hear. Their children watch them in awe, most kids would find the sight disgusting but not the Andrews’, they are grateful for having parents who are still so madly in love with each other, even after twenty years.

Archie smiles, kissing her soft lips. He loves his kids, but he misses Veronica more than anyone. She is his everything and she will never stop being that.

Both of their work schedules are hectic and they barely have time for each other. Veronica is rocking her position at the Andrews-Lodge Attorney Agency and Archie is finally making it big as a musician. But the two try their hardest to make time for them. 

“I missed you too.”

  
  
  
  


Dinner is one of Archie’s favourite times of the day. It’s when he gets to spend time with his family, and when he gets to learn about their day and what they had been up to. 

Joel always starts, he just can’t wait to tell his parents about how _awesome_ pre-school is, and how amazing his friends are. It’s hard to get him to be quiet.

Luke doesn’t care as much, he’d rather just eat his dinner and then head over to the park to practice his football skills with his friends. He normally tells his parents that his day was good - even if it wasn’t, and then continue to eat. They don’t ever push him because if he has anything important to tell them, he will. Archie remembers being exactly like him at twelve-years-old.

Mila also loves talking about her day, or at least she did. Archie and Veronica are open parents, their children know they can talk to their parents about _anything_ . Mila normally goes on about what her and her friends have done that day, what boys she thinks are cute, and she especially loves to talk about all the drama that went on at _Columbia Prep School._

“Daddy, I think I need to tell you something.” Mila says in her _‘Dad, I’ve done something I shouldn’t have’_ , voice. Archie looks at Mila and then at Ronnie, and the look on his wife’s face gives away everything. _Ronnie knows something that he doesn’t._

“Boys, why don’t you go upstairs.” Veronica encourages. Joel let out a sigh as Luke makes a comment about Mila being in _so much trouble_. “Archie, we always tell our children they can tell us anything, so that is what Mila is doing.” Veronica speaks again once her boys have left the room.

Archie sits silently, not wanting to know whatever they’ve been hiding from him.

_God help him, she better not be pregnant._

“What’s going on here?” Archie finally questions. Mila looks nervous but also _happy_ \- hopefully meaning she isn’t pregnant.

“Dad, I have a boyfriend.” Mila explains. “I know you said no dating until I’m eighteen, but I love him and he loves me.”

 _Silence_. He sits there in silence, not knowing what to say.

”What?” Archie finally speaks, her statement finally hitting him, and all he can see is _red_ . _She has a boyfriend?_ The hell she did! She is still a _child_ . A child who will _not_ be dating under his roof. “No you don’t.”

Veronica gives him a stern look, knowing exactly how this conversation is going to end. “Archie.” She warns. “Mila has chosen to tell you this because she wants to respect you.”

_“I don’t care.”_

Mila throws her hands up in the air, pushing herself off her chair. Archie can tell she’s mad, but there is no way she is angrier than him. _How did she think he was going to take this?_

His little girl has a boyfriend.

Archie can see tears begin to form in Mila’s eyes, she knows how stubborn he is and how nothing will change his mind. _She will not be dating in his house._

“I told you there was no point, Mom.” Mila grumbles, obviously upset with him, and it makes Archie angrier. 

_Did she seriously think she had a right to be mad at him?_

“What do you expect!” Archie shouts, finally snapping. “You’re a child, Mila!”

Mila sits down, not used to hearing her father yell. It’s normally Veronica doing the shouting - never at her, normally at Luke. The young Andrews grabs her phone from her pocket and refuses to look at her father. If he was going to be unreasonable, so would she.

“I’m not a child.” Mila mumbles. “I’m not even a virgin.”

The young girl freezes once she feels her parents eyes on her. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Mila looks towards her mom with a pleading look, but Veronica has a shocked look on her face, even if she already knows that. Mila looks to her father next and she’s never seen him so mad.

_“You’re kidding, right?”_

_“You’re not fucking serious?”_

_“Mila! Answer me!”_

“Archie!” Veronica growls, breaking the tranquility. 

Archie turns to Veronica, how can she be on board with this? Mila is _only_ sixteen! She is too young to be out having sex. He knows how a teenage boy’s mind works and he refuses to allow his daughter to be caught up in that. How could they both have betrayed him like this? How long has Veronica known about their daughter having sex?

Archie didn’t think he could get more mad, but he is being surprised every second of this damn conversation. 

Maybe he should let his daughter be independent, maybe he should let her do whatever the hell she wants, but this is his daughter - _his only daughter_ , and Archie swore to her when she was _three-hours-old_ that he would always take care of her and keep her out of harm's way.

“Who?” Archie speaks, his back turned towards his two girls. He can’t look at his _not-so_ little girl right now, not when he can hear her crying in her mother’s arms. “ _Who_ have you been sleeping with?”

Archie tries to keep his voice down, but he just _can’t_. He can not express how angry he is.

“Stop acting like I’m fucking around!” Mila screams, stepping away from her mom and closer to her father with her finger pointing to him. Archie is _gob-smacked_. 

Veronica doesn’t know what to do in the situation. She knows that Archie is out of order for being so controlling of their daughter, but she also sees where he is coming from, _this is his baby girl._

The atmosphere is so tense, you’d be able to cut it with a knife. Archie is mad, Mila is mad and Veronica feels helpless in the moment. But she inevitably decides to stand back and let them figure it out together.

The scene around her with Archie fuming and Mila just as mad is horrible to look at. She remembers a similar discussion with her father when he found out about Archie when they were only fifteen-years-old.

“Excuse me?” Archie spits, _appalled_ at the way she is talking to him. “How dare you speak to me like that.”

“I’m not a child anymore!” Before Archie knows what’s happening, Mila storms out of the kitchen, slamming any doors she can on the way.

Archie begins to take deep breaths, trying to get himself to calm down. He looks to Veronica, who is still standing out of the way. He can’t look at her, not after she kept such a big secret from him. How long has his daughter been in a relationship? How long has Veronica known? Did the boys know? _Did everyone fucking know?_

All he can think about is finding the boy who took his daughters innocence and beating the crap out of them, uncaring about what trouble it can get him in.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Veronica softly says, walking up to her husband. She has bitten her newly-manicured nails in anxiety, and she wants to cry but somebody has to be the strong one. Archie and Mila had never fought like this. “Archiekins, look at me.”

“Don’t.” Archie speaks flatly and Veronica is taken aback. This isn’t her husband. “Who is he?”

As Archie turned away, Veronica grabbed his hand, not wanting him to shut her out.

“Jackson Jones.”

  
  
  
  


He isn’t thinking anymore. He _can't_ think anymore, there is so much anger and _pain_ going through his blood at such a fast pace. The only thing he can do is act.

Archie makes his way to his daughters bedroom, _grabbing her arm_ as she yells at him. He orders her to get in the car before Veronica finally explodes at him as well. But Archie ignores them both and continues to take Mila to the car.

Mila is kicking and screaming, acting like the child she’s trying to prove she isn’t.

Once she has calmed down, they sit in silence as Archie drives. The young Andrews knows what is coming and she has never dreaded anything more. 

Jackson is going to break up with her, if her dad doesn’t make her break up with him first. Jackson can have anyone in their school but he chose _her_. Mila has never had anybody look at her the way Jax does. 

Mila had made the decision of having sex by herself, she hadn’t been forced or pressured by her boyfriend, it had been her choice. She doesn’t l understand why her dad is so mad.

In the deafening silence of the moving car, it takes Mila a minute to realise where they are driving to.

_No._

Her father _can't_ do this. Jackson is going to break up with her for sure now.

After arriving at the Jones’ Residence, Archie stops the car, putting it in park. He sits patiently, waiting for Mila to say what he knew she was going to say. 

Despite everything, Archie doesn’t want to be mad, but how did she think he was going react after she dropped the _‘hey Dad, I had sex with your best-friends son’_ bomb.

He can’t accept that his daughter is growing up.

After moments of just sitting quietly, Archie finally comes to his senses. What the fuck is he doing? This isn't fair on Mila, and he knows he’s also upset his wife deeply. Archie releases a sigh and throws his head back. He was so close to embarrassing his daughter, something she’d probably never forgive him for. 

“Mila, I love you.” Archie starts, “ And I want to protect you.” The sixteen-year-old looks at her dad, tears never really leaving her eyes. “I’m not happy that you have a boyfriend, but I know Jackson, and I know that he’ll look after you. But I have to ask, are you being safe?”

“Dad, we don’t have to do this.” Mila explains, drying her tears from her rosy cheeks as she’s finally stopped crying. Her dark hair is messy and her eyes are puffy, but her beauty shines through, _just like her mother._

“Has mom ever told you about what happened to me when I was fourteen?” Archie asks, ignoring Mila’s plea. The young girl shakes her head and Archie continues. “I was taken-advantage of by someone and it _broke_ me. It was your mother who picked me back up. Sex got me into that problem, so I need to know if everything you’re doing is consensual because I don’t want you going through what I did.” Archie doesn’t go into detail about what happened, not wanting to upset Mila more. 

Archie looks towards his daughter after hearing her let out an annoyed breath, he doesn’t want to be angry at her anymore and he doesn’t want her to be angry at him. 

“Dad, I know. It’s only ever happened once, anyway.” Mila explains, feeling awkward about talking to her father. “Were you and mom having sex at my age?”

Archie blushes. “That’s not the point.” The redhead sighs. “Mila, I’ll admit to overreacting but _please_ , just promise me one thing?” She answers him with a whispered yes, causing Archie to continue with his speech. “You’ll never let yourself be pressured into anything?”

Mila softly smiles, realising her father's intentions are good, even if he does infuriate her by treating her like a baby. “I promise, Daddy.”

Archie grins before pulling Mila over for a hug, she may be sixteen but she’ll always be his little girl, the same little girl that when born, changed his life forever.

It’s crazy how quickly the atmosphere changed, going from overly tense and angry, to light and warm like they were used to. 

There is just one more thing for Archie to do.

“Go and spend some time with your boyfriend. I’ll get Jug to bring you home later.” Archie says, chuckling. He places a kiss on her forehead and they exchange _I love you’s_ before Mila hops out of the car. “Also, I know how to fight, so you better warn him.”

His daughter laughs before turning her back and leaving him behind. God, did he need sleep now, more than ever in his life.

And he needs his beautiful wife in his arms.

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, I don’t like Archie yelling and grabbing Mila either, but I felt like it was an appropriate way to show that all parents are human, no matter what and sometimes they do things the wrong way, but i’m hoping I cleared it all up by the end. Nobody is perfect!
> 
> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


	4. part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie walks in to the sight of his wife and daughter asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii
> 
> This is a tiny lil drabble but I hope you like it <3 
> 
> un-beta’d so please ignore any mistakes (:

“Ronnie, are you here?” The whole house is silent, and Archie can’t help but wonder where his wife is. “Veronica?”

Archie throws the groceries to the floor after no reply, scared something has happened to his wife and their baby. He practically sprints up the stairs to their bedroom, and Archie swears he’s never moved so fast before.

“Veronica Lodge, I swear to you, if you’re playing me-” Archie cuts himself off when he sees Veronica asleep on the bed, her chest bare and their baby girl spread across her skin. He can’t describe how much love races through his veins at the sight of Ronnie and Mila so peaceful together.

Mila stirs slightly and Archie hopes the tiny baby isn’t waking up as he doesn’t have the heart to ruin the perfect image. The baby has other ideas. Archie quietly walks over to his wife and daughter, taking Mila off her chest before the baby wakes her mom. Archie pats her butt, willing the newborn to go back to sleep.

The tiny Andrews falls back into a perfect slumber, making it easy for Archie to place her in her crib. “Goodnight, Baby.”

Once Mila is safe and secure in her crib, Archie strips off his clothes, leaving himself in a plain pair of boxer-briefs. He tries as hard as he can to climb into the king-sized bed without waking Veronica and he manages to get under the comforter before the raven-haired girl shoots awake, confused by her surroundings.

“Where’s the baby?” She questions, slightly panicked.

“It’s okay, _Buttercup_ , she's in her crib.” Archie explains.

“Archiekins?” Veronica questions. “When did you get home?”

Archie explains to her how he tried not to wake her up, and Veronica can’t help but giggle at the blush that covers his face.

“Can we spoon?” She questions, a pout present on her lips.

“You don’t even have to ask, Babe.”

  
  
  
  


_ fin _


	5. part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few fluffy moments of archie and veronica’s one month anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I’m dedicating this to Franny because she needed some fluff, so here you go!
> 
> Also, I’m most likely going to write a part two to this drabble, and it’ll probably be smutty ;) 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! Let me know what you think!

He feels thankful in this moment that Veronica is beginning to wean Amelia off of her breast. For the past year of his life—his amazing life he may add—Archie has woken up to Mila nuzzled into Veronica’s chest, moments he loves and cherishes but he also misses his girl; his  _ wife.  _

It’s early, but Archie doesn’t care because for the first time in a while, the one-year old is sound asleep in her bed and he has Veronica to himself. 

Sex isn’t what he’s after, in fact it isn’t on his mind at all. All Archie wants is to pull his wife into his arms without disturbing the baby. And  _ that’s  _ exactly what he does. 

“Happy one month anniversary, Babe.” He mumbles into her ear, after rolling into his side. The soft words are just enough to have Veronica stir, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Hmm.” She replies, leaning up to delicately kiss his lips. “I’m not used to this.” Veronica whispers. Archie thinks she means anniversaries. 

“Used to being married?” Archie questions before it hits him. Veronica has noticed the lack of the baby’s presence too. 

“No.” She starts, a smile creeping to her mouth. “I’m not used to you trying to cling to my breast instead of Mila.” Veronica ends the sentence with a giggle, and Archie can’t help but blush. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but not knowing what to reply, Archie closes it soon after. The redhead can’t help but laugh as well. “I’m not trying to do  _ that.”  _

Veronica pushes him onto his back, climbing onto his lap. He wasn’t lying before, sex wasn’t on his mind, but it sure as hell is now.

-

“Don’t think I forgot about what you said this morning.” Veronica speaks as they sit down for breakfast. Mila is babbling away in her high chair, banana and oatmeal spread all over the place. “I’m surprised you even remembered. What do you have planned for our  _ one month anniversary _ ?” 

Archie is standing at the stove, pushing bacon around the pan with his spatula. “Of course I remembered.” He says with an eyebrow raised. “Mom and Brooke are taking Mila to the park to meet Dad, so we can go to lunch.” Archie explains. 

Veronica makes a content noise as she puts a strawberry into her mouth. “Do I get this every month?” She grins. 

“I’d do this every  _ week _ .” 

Mila interrupts her parents with a giggle as she pushes her bowl of food to the floor. “Dada!” She laughs, and the couple can’t help but laugh at their daughter's antics. 

Archie goes to clean up Mila’s mess but Veronica stops him. Standing up from where she’s sitting, the raven-haired girl pulls her husband into her arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, and his go to her waist. 

“You know I don’t expect this right?” She speaks softly into his skin. “You’re all I need.” 

Archie doesn’t know if it’s her way of telling him it’s too much, and maybe it is, but he’ll do anything to make her feel special. 

“I know. I just want to celebrate every moment with you.” Archie illustrates. He doesn’t know how her smile gets wider, but it does and it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. That  _ and _ their gorgeous daughter. 

They don’t say much more, instead they stand embraced in each other's arms, enjoying the feel of each other. The couple don’t break away from each other until a slice of banana hits Archie square against the ear. 

“Amelia Elizabeth.” He growls,  _ playfully of course,  _ before he leaves Veronica’s embrace. Archie picks his little girl up from her chair and spins her around in the air, making the baby giggle some more. 

“Archie, careful. She’s gonna puke-” Her words don’t reach his ears quick enough and before Archie knows it, he has Mila’s breakfast over his face and down his shirt. 

“Go shower, Mi Amor.”

-

His mom and Brooke show up soon after Archie gets out the shower, and he has to admit, he’s excited to spend some time with his wife. As much as he loves the company of their one-year-old daughter, he can’t lie about missing time with Veronica. 

Archie feels lucky to have parents like he does, and he knows Veronica appreciates them too.  _ Especially _ when it means going to a non-kid friendly restaurant for lunch. 

He gets ready in a dark blue button down and his nicest pair of Levi jeans. He purposely leaves the top button on his shirt undone, knowing how much Veronica loves it. Archie grabs a random pair of black socks, matching them with some dark loafers from the back of his closet. The last thing he does before leaving the room, is spray just the right amount of his cologne, knowing that it makes his wife crazy.

When Archie leaves the bathroom, he’s not quite ready to see Veronica all dressed up in one of the most stunning things he’s ever seen her in. 

She’s wearing a long, black dress, her arms completely covered, but her legs  _ deliciously  _ on display for him to look at. He can’t help but look at her boobs too, as the split in her dress does them wonders -  _ not that her boobs aren’t great already. _

Her dress is paired nicely with some black Manolo heels, and her locket around her neck. Archie can’t help but want to press her against the nearest hard surface.

She has her hair tied back slightly, her raven strands curled to perfection and pinned back to her pleasure. Her makeup is light, not too overwhelming and Archie always tells her she looks amazing without it, but he loves her in it too. 

“You look stunning.” 

  
  
  
  


_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
